


Passion Enflammée

by Poyo_Chan64



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sex in the fire, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poyo_Chan64/pseuds/Poyo_Chan64
Summary: Another take of the of "Final Act" where in the heat of the moment, Jacob Frye and Maxwell Roth discover their love for each other in the most passionate way
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Passion Enflammée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleEcume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleEcume/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to ChelleEcume, who gave me the motivation to write it in the first place and helped me throughout the entire writing process. I hope you will all enjoy it :)

Maxwell Roth was standing in the middle of the stage, looking at his work with a sickening grin as the flames rapidly consumed the Alhambra Music Hall. The night was going just has he planned. There was only one thing missing…

“ROTH!!!!!”

Ah! There he was! The man who had a very special place in his heart, the one who he dedicated this very night for, London’s savior, the leader of the notorious Rooks - the one and only Jacob Frye!

Jacob hopped on the stage, looking at him with anger and disbelief. Roth casually turned around and greeted him with open arms, as if reuniting with an old friend.

“Ah! Jacob, just in time!” he said, smiling wildly. “I hope the show is to your liking!”

“A SHOW???” the assassin yelled in disbelief. “LOOK AROUND YOU: YOU ARE DESTROYING THE VERY PLACE YOU PUT BODY AND SOUL INTO! YOU ENDANGERED THE LIFE OF THOUSANDS OF INNOCENTS! AND FOR WHAT???”

“For what, you ask? Why, for the sake of entertainment, of course!”

Jacob couldn’t believe his ears. This? Entertainment? How the hell could this be considered as such?! Had Roth truly gone mad? “ENTERTAINEMENT????” he countered, taken aback. “You are losing your mind, Roth. This madness ends NOW.”

“ _Au contraire,_ Jacob, my dear…” He unsheathed his sword cane and pointed it towards Jacob in a fencing manner. “Our act only just begun!”

Jacob readied his weapon as well. His hand firmly gripped the handle. He never really wanted to do this. Of all the people he met during his life, Roth was the most understanding and by far, the only one who he truly felt a connection with. The man was so much like him: same way of thinking, same sense of humor. It was as if they were two sides of the same coin. Never before had he had so much fun with somebody else, not even with his twin! But alas…everything good must eventually come to an end. The man had completely lost it, and he must be stopped for the sake of London and its people.

And thus, they fought. Blades clashed against one another, the reddish light of the flames surrounding them glistened upon the metal of their weapons, sparks mingled with the bright embers floating into the thick air, flames danced around them, following the movement of their bodies as they lunged forward and dodged. It was as if they were dancing a murderous duet in the inferno.

Roth thrusted his sword upward, and Jacob hastily jerked his body backward, losing his top hat in the process as he barely dodged the attack. The blade scraped the tip of his chin, almost drawing blood. He had to give credit where it was due - Roth was quite the fighter. His movements were fierce yet swift, as if he was dancing amongst the flames. Nothing less to be expected from the leader of the Blighters.

Roth never doubted Jacob’s ability to fight. He knew very well what the boy was capable of and now that he was able to witness it firsthand, he could proudly say that they met his expectations, if not more! Such a shame that the boy was fated to die tonight. He had felt such a connection with him. The leader of the Rooks reminded him of himself, a fiery spirit. One that was proud and reckless, one that was not afraid of a challenge and more importantly, a free spirit. One that didn’t sit idly and abide by the rules.

Just like him, Jacob dreamed of freedom.

Or so he thought. In the end, Jacob clearly showed that he didn’t have what it took to truly taste freedom. He was too afraid to make the jump, unwilling to make sacrifices despite all they had done so far. In the end, Jacob betrayed him, and it devastated him. When he thought he had finally found someone that understood him, everything came crashing down.

_Surprise is the spice of life,_ as he'd said, either leaving a sweet or bitter taste in one's mouth. Maxwell Roth found himself falling for Jacob, but it seemed fate decided to play its own twisted game, breaking them apart and putting them where they should have been since the beginning. As enemies.

If fate wanted to play that way, so be it. He'd waited so long to finally be free from his chains. He was so close to tasting freedom! He wouldn’t back down now, not when he could almost reach it! It was at his fingertips! He wouldn’t let anything come between him and his goal!

Not even his precious darling Jacob.

Their swords clashed once more, both men putting as much strength as they could into toppling over their opponent. Tension was as heavy as the heat around them, suspense at its highest peak. Risking it all, Jacob let go of his strength and backed off, causing the Blighter’s leader to stumble forward from the sudden shift of weight. He then lunged right at him, punching him square in the jaw. Roth grunted in pain and stumbled backward, dropping his weapon in the process. Not wasting any time, Jacob immediately tackled the older man on the floor and pinned him there.

The assassin looked at the man with anger, sorrow, and betrayal. They got along so well. Why did it have to end like this? As he readied his hidden blade, he asked in a soft, saddened tone, “Why did you do it? All of it?”

Roth chuckled.

“What? Snap a baby crow’s neck between my thumb and forefinger? Slice to bits the ones you deem innocent? Keep the world in its divine manic state? For the same reason I do anything…” Without warning, he gripped Jacob’s collar and crushed his lips against his, delivering a passionate kiss. As their lips parted, Roth looked up at the shock in Jacob's face with a seductive look and asked, “Why not?”

Jacob froze, completely caught off guard. His brain tried to comprehend what had happened, but it was like all the gears in his head melted. He tried to find words, and Roth wasted no time kissing him again, this time shoving his tongue inside and delivering a languid and heated kiss. Jacob found himself kissing back, and he could taste the hint of whisky that lingered in Roth's mouth as their tongues explored each other.

Jacob could feel his face flush and become as red as the fire surrounding them. Had he ever found the notorious Maxwell Roth attractive? Yes. Had he ever considered kissing him? Yes. Fucking him? Double yes! Under these circumstances? Not at all, but at this point why should he care? He found himself unable to stop even if he wanted to.

Maxwell took notice of Jacob’s reciprocity, and he deepened the kiss. As their tongues danced a heated tango, he took the time to adjust his position so he was no longer laying on the ground and then started to roam his hands over Jacob’s body, causing him to utter a muffled groan. Roth gently grabbed his left arm and carefully removed his gauntlet, tossing it off the stage while still kissing the young man in front of him.

Their lips parted, and they gasped for air, but Roth’s hands were still exploring every inch of his body. The assassin leaned his head backward with closed eyes and exhaled, savoring the moment. 

“Feel free to stop me, darling,” Roth teased with a grin.

“Oh fuck…I don’t think I want to stop…This is so good!” Jacob gasped.

Maxwell chuckled.

“And yet I have barely started…,” he said with a hint of amusement.

Roth kissed him once more before slowly moving his mouth down to his jaw, trailing kisses lower and lower until he reached the base of his neck. Jacob’s breath hitched as he felt the gang leader suck on the tender flesh of his throat. Wet and rough lips massaged the soft skin. Fuck, this was so good! His body was growing hotter as Roth kept kissing his neck, or was it the heat getting to him?

“O-Oh lord…” Roth’s mouth felt amazing against his flesh, the feeling of his lips made his body and soul melt in pleasure. He wanted more, _needed_ more! As if he'd heard his silent plea, Maxwell’s hand found its way under his shirt and started caressing his well-toned chest. The sudden contact of the leather gloves against his bare skin made his entire body jolt in pleasure. A soft moan escaped his lips as Roth’s hands and lips worked magic on him.

“Hmm…oh god…fuck this is so good…”

“Enjoying yourself, my dear?” asked Roth, pulling away and casting a grin towards the Rooks leader.

“Yes…,” he responded, losing himself to Roth's irresistible touch “God…this is so much better than what I pictured in my dreams…”

“Oh? You dreamed of us?” asked Maxwell in a teasing tone. This certainly piqued his interest.

Jacob blushed. Did he truly say that out loud?

“Should I take this blushing silence as a yes?”

He nodded. What was the point of denying it anymore?

Maxwell chuckled. “Great minds think alike. Wouldn’t you know, I have also dreamed about us, fantasized even! If I dare say so…”

“You…You did?”

“Indeed,” Roth replied, starting to undress the assassin. “Picturing you lying naked under me was truly a delightful image.”

He slipped the coat from Jacob's body along with his gloves, vest and shirt undone button by button. He methodically removed every single piece of clothing until there was nothing left but his underwear. Roth's look was fixated on him, trailing up and down and savoring each detail of Jacob's body with hungry eyes.

Jacob burned under that predatory look, his skin becoming so red that it could have matched the room around them, or was it because of the infernal heat?

Chuckling, Roth quickly discarded his gloves and resumed what he'd been doing. He put his bare hands over the younger man's (nearly) naked body and kissed his neck.

“R-Roth…”

“Darling, call me by my _first_ name.”

“Maxwell,” he groaned, and Roth couldn’t help but want to ravish him even more upon hearing his name being said in such a lewd tone.

His hands slowly trailed down Jacob's chest and went lower. “Again. Say it again,” he whispered into his ear.

“Maxwell…” Jacob moaned his name, then suddenly yelped as he felt calloused fingers closing around his cock. Roth had slipped a hand under the fabric of his boxers and firmly gripped his member, which was already starting to harden from the ministrations. 

“Ah! Oh fuck, Max!”

“That is quite the member you got there, my dear,” Roth teased, stroking him slowly, “And so hard already? Is it because of me?”

Jacob blushed. Before he could respond, however, Roth silenced him with a kiss, stroking him faster. Jacob moaned and gripped Roth’s shirt, his nails digging into the fabric as he felt the rough skin of Roth's hand going up and down his shaft, giving him indescribable amounts of pleasure, something he hadn’t felt in ages. It coursed through his veins, consuming his body like the fire devouring the theater, leaving him aching for more.

“Maxwell…P-please…just- aah…j-just fuck me already!”

“Eager, are we?”

“Y-yes…I can’t wait any longer…”

Roth chuckled. “Very well…”

He pushed the assassin off him, catching Jacob off guard before pinning him on the floor beneath him. Jacob could feel the burning warmth of the wooden floor against his bare back. He looked up at Roth. The flames consuming the Alhambra reflected in his eyes, emphasizing the lust emanating from them. From this angle, and with this hellfire surrounding them, he looked like a sly and seductive devil.

“Time to begin the _pièce de résistance,”_ he smiled, hooking his index finger into is tie and seductively loosening it.

He stripped himself of his clothes, and Jacob blushed even more than he could have thought possible as his cock hardened more at the sight before him. Roth’s hand roamed his body as they removed his underwear and guided him to his hands and knees.

“I hope you are ready, my dear,” Roth cooed. He leaned over and whispered into his ear, “Because I am not going to be merciful on you.” And with that, he thrust inside him. Jacob gasped at the sudden penetration, his nails digging into the hardwood as Roth’s cock moved inside him inch by inch, stretching him nearly to the point of tearing him apart. It wasn’t the first time he'd had a dick inside his ass - he'd slept with plenty of men before. But of them all, Maxwell was by far the biggest he'd ever had inside him. 

“F-Fuck! Y-You are so big!”

“W-Why thank you for the compliment Jacob, my dear,” grunted Roth. He could feel Jacob’s asshole clenching around his shaft, hardening his cock even more. Fuck…not even Lewis was this tight! 

“T-This…Nghh…feel so good…” Jacob groaned.

“I-Indeed…” Roth agreed.

Once he was fully in, Roth pulled his cock all the way out, only to thrust in over and over. Ecstasy coursed through Jacob’s entire body in waves, intensifying with Roth’s movements.

“Oh Jacob…”

“M-Maxwell….”

As he kept moving, Roth circled an arm around Jacob’s waist, pulling him closer so Jacob's lower back was pressed against his abdomen. His hand caressed his thighs and hips at the same pace his pelvis was rocking against Jacob’s ass.

“Oh Jacob…my dear Jacob….” He moaned his name as if he was worshipping a god. The more his cock moved inside Jacob, the more he touched him, the more he felt that gorgeous, hot and sweating body against his own, the more he lost himself. Pleasure seized his body like a drug, ignited him like a match thrown into the oil, and burned him with the heated flames of passion. “You have no idea how much I've wanted you, how much I wanted this…”

“M-Max….”

Jacob was barely able to utter a single word due to the immense amount of pleasure. All he could think of was how incredibly good Roth felt inside of him.

“Ha-Harder,” Jacob pleaded.

“Hmm? What did you say darling?” Roth asked in a teasing tone, which annoyed the young assassin who knew very well he heard him.

He turned his head to the side so he could look at his partner’s face and spat, “Did I fucking stutter?!”

“I’m afraid I didn’t understand,” he responded with a devilish smile.

Jacob’s face flared up in embarrassment. “I-I said harder,” he repeated.

“What was that?”

Maxwell Roth you son of a- “FUCK ME HARDER, GOD DAMMIT!”

Roth grinned widely. “ _Avec plaisir_ ” He spanked Jacob’s ass, which made the assassin yelp, before he started thrusting harder.

Jacob pressed his forehead against the floor and clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white as he cried out in ecstasy. He could hardly stand the waves of pleasure rushing through him but DEAR GOD did it feel incredible! It was fucking Heaven!

Beads of sweat stood out from his face and streamed down as his breathing got heavier. The heat surging through his body started to mix with the one generated by this hellfire around them and only keep on going higher and higher, building up inside him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up any much longer. The only question was, was he going to collapse from the climax, or pass out from the heat?

“M-max…,” he managed to croak out. “I-I can’t…keep…ngh…any longer…”

“S-So climax is calling out to you my dear?” Maxwell responded. “Very well, I’m close to my limit anyway…I can feel it. So let’s make this finale _grandiose_!” He grabbed Jacob’s thighs, his nails digging into his skin, and pressed Jacob's behind against him, thrusting in one final time. Jacob’s back arched and he cried out in ecstasy as he felt Max’s cock pushing deeper inside him. Pleasure jolted through him like a voltaic bomb and exploded.

That explosion fizzled into a tingling sensation that spread through his entire body. The heat around them seemed much heavier than before, stars danced around his vision while his head swam, and he fought back the urge of passing out. 

Maxwell removed himself, and Jacob let himself collapse on the warm wooden floor before rolling onto his back.

“F-Fuck,” Jacob muttered, panting. “That was…”

“Amazing…yes, I know,” Roth agreed, his own breaths coming quick.

Jacob chuckled. “You took the words right of my mouth.”

Then it became quiet, aside from the sounds of their breathing. Both of them contemplated each other, not really knowing what to say. That is until Roth reached out for Jacob and tenderly placed his hand on his cheek. “Jacob I…I love you,” Roth confessed, gently sliding his fingers down his cheek. “I truly do.” 

“Maxwell…” Jacob wanted to say something but found himself at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure how to respond to this sudden confession, especially after what just happened. But when he looked into Roth's eyes, he realised that he too was in love with him. He placed a hand on top of the one on his cheek and looked at the older man with loving eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”

That’s all Maxwell Roth needed to hear before he leaned over and kissed Jacob. It was a sweet, gentle, and loving kiss. Nothing like the lustful, hungry kisses they exchanged earlier. The heat was gone. Now there was only warmth and love. 

As Jacob got up to his knees and kissed back with the same gentleness, he realised that things didn’t have to end the way they were supposed to. He didn’t need to assassinate Roth - he could live and be with him. With that in mind, and as their lips parted, Jacob gently grasped Roth's hands in his and said, “Maxwell…I don’t want to kill you, and I never did. Come with me. Let’s beat Starrick together, just as we planned.”

“Jacob…”

Roth closed his eyes and smiled. “Yes, let’s do it.”

Jacob beamed and leaned over to kiss him, and Maxwell leaned in as well-

**_CRASH_ **

****

The grid above their head fell onto the stage with a loud metallic crash, startling both of them. The ropes maintaining the contraption into the air got engulfed by the flames, causing it to fall. It was only then that they realised that while they were in the throes of passion, the Alhambra was still burning. 

“AH!” Was all Jacob could say.

“Oh dear…it seems that I got a little carried away,” Roth chuckled.

“I think that’s more than just _a little carried away_ ,” Jacob remarked.

Part of the façade collapsed and came crashing down next to them, nearly crushing them. 

“Quick! We have to get away!” Jacob yelled.

They both hurried to get dressed and they made their way out of the burning theater


End file.
